John Roger
Owned by Carn |-|Magical Info= |-|Other Info= |style="width: 45%"| |- | colspan="2" style="100%; padding:5px; background:black; border-radius: 20px; color:03C03C"| "The problem with wanting is that it makes us weak," |} History John was born to a muggle and a squib. The squib however came from a family that was friendly to Voldemort. The had been pure-blood up til the point John's father, Claudius was born. Claudius was thrown out of the house when it was found out that he had no magic. Claudius was sent to a regular muggle orphanage, where he met his muggle wife, Bianca Singer. The two started dating when Claudius was 15 and Bianca was 14. Their relationship hit a snag when Claudius had to leave when he turned 17, but they worked through it. Finally when Bianca turned 17, Claudius proposed to her. They were married by the end of the month. John's parents were happily married for 2 years when Bianca discovered she was pregnant. The couple was overjoyed, and 9 months later Bianca went into labor. It was a very difficult labor and unfortunately Bianca didn't make it through. Claudius was distraught, and it was very difficult for him, Claudius toughed it out until the day of Bianca's funeral. Looking down at his wife's dead body, broke what little spirit Claudius had left. After the funeral he left John with a babysitter while he went for a walk, when he came to a bridge he looked down over the edge and made a decision. Claudius had nothing to live for, he jumped over the edge of bridge. He was dead as soon as he hit the water. When Claudius didn't come back when he agreed to, the babysitter started to worry, for their was a story on the news about a man who had committed suicide by jumping off of a bridge, but she told herself she was being silly and waited for Claudius to come, an hour passed then two, and finally after three hours since the time Claudius agreed to come home, the babysitter called the police. The police told her to sit tight for the moment, and call Claudius. Claudius didn't answer, but someone else did. The people from the police investigation unit. That's when it was discovered that Claudius was the man who had committed suicide. John was barely one month old when he was sent an orphanage. The orphanage worker knew something was off about John. He didn't talk to the other kids and sat by himself and played with imaginary friends. The workers figured it was just a phase though and it was, he outgrew the imaginary friends and instead he just sat there and started out the window. The workers and other kids gave him his space until one day... There was a nasty older kid who lived at the orphanage that everyone knew you didn't mess with. One day when John was 7 the bully came over to him and told him to move, John refused. The bully picked John up by the collar of the shirt and before an employee could stop it, the bully flew out the window and broke his leg. No one could blame John for it but there seemed to be no logical reason for it, but strange things kept happening to kids who were mean to John, they trans-located to the other side of the room, they flew back into walls, so the kids gave John his space. When John was 8 a wizard came into the orphanage to adopt a kid because he wanted a semi-normal life. He saw John off by himself in the corner and asked the workers about him. They told him he was a bit odd and tried to talk him out of it, but the wizard (whose name was Derek Oxford) insisted. John was adopted by Derek who took him home. About two weeks into the adoption, Derek discovered that John was a wizard. He immediately brought him to Lil Bundles and went to another orphanage to adopt an actual muggle. John had resided in Lil Bundles ever since. Personailty John is very closed off and cold. He'll tell you that he's an orphan and not show a shred of emotion about it. He's still ver polite towards anyone and it would really take a lot to make him mad. However if you do make him mad, you had better prepare for something akin to hell. He'll show absolutely no mercy in exacting his revenge. He's very easy to talk too since he won't judge you for anything and will look at your problem from a completely logical point of view. Family Relationships Family= Claudius and Bianca Roger (Parents) He has no opinion on them whatsoever. They died before he could really know them. |-|Romances= None |-|Friends= Honey Stevenson His closest friend. He's not sure why she sticks by him, after all they're so drastically different, but nevertheless he's grateful, because she was his first friend. Rhea Lindstrom His second closest friend. John thinks she's very smart, and really only sees the Ravenclaw and Slytherin in her, he doesn't see the Hufflepuff. |-|Acquaintances= Tess Drade He likes Tess. He think she's very smart, and won't tell anyone this but: she's rather attractive too. He's not crushing, just think she's rather pretty. Brandon Drade John doesn't like Brandon. He's rude to Rhea and is apparently very mean to Tess. |-|Enemies= None Classes OWLs= |-|NEWTs= Appearance Details= |-|Extra Images= Ian Nelson 7.jpg Ian Nelson 5.jpg Ian Nelson 4.jpg Ian Nelson 2.jpg Ian Nelson 1.jpg Credit to Carn for coding. Credit to Brocky and Tiger for Inspiration. Category:John